All I need is you
by iltbmte
Summary: There's a really thin banner between friendship and love. Sometimes feelings can be confusing. You can cross the limit of friendship and fall in love with that friend, but once you've done it, you can never ever come back. That was exactly what was happening to me. SPARIA ROMANCE - MULTI-CHAPTER
1. I'm in love with you

SPARIA FANFICTION – ALL I NEED IS YOU

**A/N: So, this is my first Fanfiction! Hope you'll like it :) Review, please!**

Chapter 1: I'm in love with you

There's a really thin banner between friendship and love. Sometimes feelings can be confusing. You can cross the limit of friendship and fall in love with that friend, but once you've done it, you can never ever come back. That was exactly what was happening to me.

Aria and I have been best friends for the last ten years. I've always thought she was really pretty with her colorful clothes, her hazel eyes and her pink lips. That wasn't a problem until I found myself getting lost in those eyes and wondering what her pink lips must taste like. I was falling for her – my totally straight best friend who happened to have a boyfriend. That was wrong. "I am not gay, it can't be real. A Hastings can _not_ like girls." That was what I told myself every night. Only, looking at Aria rambling about , I can't ignore the pain and jealousy that hit me.

" – and he is going to take me to the theater Sunday. As in the-day-after-tomorrow! I'm sooo excited! Spence, what should I wear?"

"Mmmmh, what?"

"What should I wear for my date with Ezra?"

" I-I don't know, Ar…"

"Spence… You weren't listening to me at all, were you?"

"I-I'm sorry, Aria. I just have other things on my mind."

"Things like what Spence? You wanna talk about it?" she asked, suddenly aware of the fact that I was avoiding her gaze.

I shook my head to say no. I didn't want her to know how bad she was hurting me, because it would hurt her as well if she knew. She would feel bad and blame herself for this – _my _feelings towards _her_. And the last thing I wanted was for her to be hurting _because of me_. But Aria wouldn't be my best friend if she couldn't read me like an open book, so I couldn't risk looking at her in the eyes or I might tell the truth.

"Spence…"

She lifted my chin up with her thumb, forcing me to look directly at her. I shut my eyes immediately, trying to repress the tears forming in them from falling.

"Spencer, you can tell me anything, you know. I'll always be your best friend, no matter what…"

Taking a deep breath, I slowly open my eyes. One tear rolled over my left cheek and Aria immediately brushed it off with her thumb.

"I… Aria… I'm so sorry, but I-"

The doorbell rang. I quickly got on my feet and looked at myself in my bedroom mirror. Satisfied by the state of my face – I didn't look like I had been crying – , I started running to open the door, leaving a confused Aria behind me.

"Hey Hanna! Hey Em!" I greeted my two other best friends as I opened the door.

"Hi Spence! We've got the vodka," said Hanna, a little bit too enthusiastic.

"Where's Aria?" Emily asked, rolling her eyes at Hanna.

"She's upstairs"

I took the bottle of alcohol from Hanna's protective grip and lead the way up to my bedroom. As soon as I opened the door, Emily went to sit beside Aria and Hanna forced the vodka bottle out of my hands before opening it and taking a sip.

"Let this sleepover begins!" Hanna shouted.

Later that night, the girls and I were all sitting on the end of my bed, looking at the TV screen that played _The Titanic_. The movie was just ending when three of our cellphones went off. Hanna, Emily and I reached for our own as Aria looked at us with a worried expression. Instinctively, she came over to me and read the text over my shoulder.

_Best friends aren't supposed to keep secrets from each other. Maybe Aria should tell hers about her feelings for one of them… -A_

Aria gasped and I turned to face her. Her eyes were quickly filling with tears and I hated to see her in that state. She opened her mouth, but the only sound that came out was a loud sob. I extended my arms and wrapped them around her tiny waist, pulling her in my lapse. She buried her face in my neck and I rocked her back and forth as if we were in a rock chair.

"It's okay, Ar. Everything will be okay, I promise."

She seemed to relax in my embrace and at the sound of my voice, so I continued.

"You don't have to tell us about it if you're not ready, but I need you to understand that we will always be there for you no matter what, okay? Do you hear me, Aria? No matter what."

She slowly nodded, but she started sobbing even more intensely. I tightened my grip on her. Her body was now shaking heavily and my heart was aching to see her like that – _hurting like I was_. I looked up to Emily and Hanna. They were both looking tenderly at the sight of me holding Aria. They knew I was the only one that could comfort her. It had always been like that – Aria and I were like soulmates. They weren't moving right now, knowing that Aria needed her intimacy and that I was the only one who could step in it. Aria was a little bit calmer by then, so I loosened my embrace and the other girls understood that they were now allowed to come. So they did and we hugged all together until she spoke.

"I-I need to g-get this out… What A said… it's true, I do love one of y-you."

"Aria, you don't have to do this right now, we'll respect your choice to stay silent." I said.

"No, Spence. I need to d-do this n-now. I-I'm sorry… I'm really r-really sorry Spence, but it's y-you. I love you m-more than just as a friend…"

"You what?" I whispered.

"I'm in love with you, Spencer."

And with that, she got up and ran away. Nobody followed her, too shocked by Aria's revelation. I heard the front door slamming against the wall and I knew she was gone. I hated myself for not getting up and running after her - how long had I waited for this to happen? For Aria to tell me that she felt the same way about me. But she took me by surprise. Suddenly, it occurred to me that she ran away because she thought that I didn't return the feelings. Too caught in the moment, I hadn't told her how in love I was with her. Finally, my legs got back their ability to move and I got up, ready to follow her. Only, Emily caught my wrist before I could do anything.

"Spence… I don't think that you can help her with this one. She probably doesn't want to be forced to see the one person she loves and will never love her back…"

"That's where you're wrong, Em. I _do _love her back. I'm in love with her and I never thought she might feel the same way before tonight."

"What?" Hanna shouted.

"Don't listen to her, Spence. What are you waiting for? Find Aria and tell her!"

With that, I started running down the stairs.


	2. The letter

**A/N: Here is chapter 2 guys! I hope you'll enjoy this :) Review.**

Chapter 2: The letter

I stormed out of my house, following Aria's path. She was nowhere to be seen. She must have taken her car, so I jumped in mine, determined to find her. I drove over the speed limit all the way to Aria's house and, once I was there, I ran to her front door. I rang the doorbell at least ten times before Ella Montgomery opened the door.

"Spencer… Hi! What are you doing here?"

"I need to see Aria, it's really important! Can I see her, please?"

"Oh Spencer, she just left. She came back from your house five minutes ago, went up to her room and went back to your house… At least, it's what she told me… Is something wrong."

Yes, something _was _wrong, but I couldn't tell this to Aria's mom. I didn't have to worry her with my mistake. There was one thing I was sure about. Aria did_ not_ go back to my house or Emily and Hanna would have called me.

"Oh, right. She must have gone back to my place. She… came to grab something. I asked her to come and get it. Can I just check if she found it?"

"Of course."

I walked up the stairs as normally as possible, not wanting Ella to panic. As soon as I was out of sight, I started running again. I opened Aria's door and immediately I saw it on her bed: a letter with my name written on it in Aria's artistic handwriting. Slowly, I took the envelope in my shaky hands and opened the letter.

"_Dear Spencer, if you read this letter, it's because I told you about my feelings and I can't deal with you rejecting me. I have always loved you as a friend, but now I am _in love_ with you. Every time I see you, I can't stop myself from smiling and my heart is pounding so hard I'm sure everyone can hear it. When I feel like the world is the worst thing ever, I tell myself that it can't be that bad if you're a part of it. Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night after a scary nightmare and the only thing that can calm me down is thinking about you. That is not normal. I mean, I have a_ boyfriend – I should be thinking about _him. But, you see, I only am with him because I know I can never have you. He's a great guy and he will take really good care of me. The thing is, my heart isn't racing like it does for you and when we kiss, there's something missing. You probably hate me right now. For lying to you about my feelings. For lying to Ezra. For breaking our friendship… I'm sorry. I truly am. You know, you are the most important person in my life. So, if you hate me, I can't force you to look at me every second of every da. I'm gone and I'll be back only when you'll be ready to face me. I'm sorry, Spence. I love you, _

_-Aria. xox"_

She was… Gone? No, she couldn't be! I needed her to know that I loved her and I certainly didn't want her to feel bad about her feelings. I had to find her. But, where did she go? She probably went to a place where she felt safe… _where she felt safe… _I knew exactly where she must have gone! When we were eight years old, we built a treehouse in the forest. Everytime we needed some privacy, that's where we went – away from the world and all the drama in our life. We felt _safe _there.

I hurried down the stairs and ran to my car, quickly thanking Ella for letting me in. I put the key in the ignition and drove away to the forest near my house. I parked my car in the parking lot and ran through the woods. I ran for about fifteen minutes in the dark, following an invisible path to the treehouse.

When I finally got there, I slowed down, listening to my surroundings. Sure enough, there was someone sobbing in the treehouse. I silently climb the ladder to reach Aria. Her back was facing me and I tiptoed over to her without making any noise. I gently wrapped my arms around her waist for the second time tonight. She reacted violently, turning to face me with her fist ready to hit. I backed off a little to let her make out the situation. When she saw me, she released the tension from her fist.

"Spencer… w-what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to look after my girl."

"What are you saying? I'm not your girl anymore. You hate me…"

"No, I don't."

"Why can't you hate me? It would be so much easier!"

"Aria… Don't say that. I need you to listen to me. I am-"

"No, Spencer. _You_ are going to listen to me! Why are you here? Why aren't you angry? I ruined everything! I didn't want to tell you about my feelings - I _lied_ to you. So, why aren't you screaming at me? Why aren't you crying? Why? Why can't you see that this is all my fault?"

"Aria, stop! I'm not screaming at you, because I know how it feels! Because I understand that you didn't do it to hurt me – you were trying to _protect_ me."

"Y-you can't know how it feels, Spencer."

"Yes, I can. I lied to you just as much as you did… and for the exact same reason. I love you, Aria."

"Don't say that if you don't mean it…"

"Aria, can't you see what I'm trying to tell you? I love you more than I love any of my other friends… I'm in love with you!"

"W-what? What do you mean?"

"I mean this…"

I took her hands in mine and leaned closer. I pressed my lips onto hers. At first, she didn't respond, too shocked, but she quickly got over it and kissed back. Her tongue licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I immediately let her in and moved one hand to her neck and the other to her hair while hers rested on my waist. I moaned as I felt her tongue exploring my mouth. I bit her lower lip, making her gasped. I could feel her smile against my mouth and I gently pushed her away, breaking the kiss.

"I love you, Baby." I whispered.

"I love you too."


	3. Ezra

**A/N: Sorry, it's short :s Review, please!**

Chapter 3: Ezra

It had been a week since the first time I kissed Aria. We weren't dating yet, because Aria wanted to break things up with Ezra first. I knew it would be though for her - he gave up on so much to stay with her.

"Spencer?"

"Yes, Sweetheart?"

"Are you going to unlock the door of your car for me or do I have to walk all the way to Hollis?"

"Oh. Right."

Earlier that day, Aria had called me to ask if I could drive her to her art class in Hollis. Evidently, I said yes and now, she was waiting for me. I pressed the unlock button and Aria opened the door. She sat on the passenger seat and looked at me. Just as I was about to start the car, Aria grabbed my arm. I looked at her in the eyes – she had a really serious expression.

"Spence, I need to tell you something…"

"That's not a good way to start a conversation… What's wrong, Ar?"

"I… I can't lie to him anymore." She said, drifting her gaze to the floor.

"Aria, look at me."

She reluctantly looked up to find my eyes and I cupped her cheek with my hand.

"I never asked you to lie to him. I just didn't want to pressure you into that decision – _your_ decision."

"I know and I appreciate that, Spence, but I can't stay with Ezra. My heart doesn't belong to him – it never has. I want to be with you and that's why I'm going to tell Ezra about us today. Before my art class."

"Are you sure about that?"

"More than ever. I love you, Spence."

"I love you too, Aria."

With that, I lightly kissed her on the forehead. She got out of the car and I drove away.

I parked my car in the parking lot of Hollis and began walking in direction of the art building. Aria's art class finished twenty minutes ago, but she hadn't come out of the class yet. I opened the door and called her name.

"Aria?"

"In here!"

The voice came from the back of the first room on the left, so I walked in it and there she was, washing her paintbrushes. When she finished, she turned to face me and I couldn't stop the smile that spread on my face.

"You have paint on your left cheek, Ar."

She quickly put her hand on her cheek to hide it.

"What? How did it get there? I'm using paintbrushes, not my face."

"Don't hide it! I think you look adorable." I say and leaned closer to whisper in her ear.

"I wish I could kiss you right now."

She positioned herself so that her lips were dangerously close to mine.

"Maybe you should…"

It's all it took for me to firmly press my lips against hers and for her to moan. When I felt her hands going under my shirt, I broke the kiss. She looked at me with a hurt expression on her face.

"Aria…"

"No, it's fine. I get it. You don't want that from me." And then, she looked away.

"Baby," I took her chin and made her look at me. "I do want that from you. Just, not here and now."

"I know." She sighed, "I know and it's okay, but I've wanted you for so long…"

"I understand Baby. It's the same for me, but today is not a good day for that. You had to talk to Ezra and I know it must have been really hard. Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I-I don't." Aria said, her eyes filling with tears.

"We can speak about that later, if you want."

"Y-yeah, thanks."

I kissed her forehead before taking her hand and leading her to the car. When we turned in the driveway of the Montgomery house, there was no other car.

"Where are your parents?"

"They went to my Grandmother's for the night with Mike. She wasn't feeling well."

"Oh. Okay. Do you want me to stay over?"

"Yeah, I don't want to be alone, tonight." And then, she started crying again.

I quickly got out of the car and went to the passenger door. I opened it and took Aria in my arms.

"Oh, Baby. Don't cry. Let's get you inside, okay? Just cling to me and I'll drag you in."

She did as I told her and I took her to her bedroom. I put her on the bed and climb in with her. I immediately put my arms around her waist, bringing her closer to me.

"What is it, Babe?"

After a long silence, she whispered "It's Ezra."

As I brushed my fingers in her hair, I asked "What happened?"


	4. As long as I have you by my side

**A/N: This chapter is for my friend ComeOnWe'reTeamSparia, you should all check her stories! Now, enjoy the read and review please :) Happy valentine day ;)**

Chapter 4: As long as I have you by my side

_As I brush my fingers in her hair, I asked "What happened?"_

"I wanted to tell him by _myself_, but A did it before me…"

"How, Aria? How did A tell Ezra about us?"

"I went to his office before my class. When I entered the room he was grading papers, he looked up, but when he saw that it was me, he just went back to work on his paper. I asked him if something was wrong and he laughed at my face. He said, and I quote 'Everything is fine! There's nothing wrong, except maybe that my girlfriend is cheating on me with her_ best friend_.' Then he started screaming at me. He was furious. He said I never loved him and that he never wanted to see me again. And, I just stood there and I asked him how he knew. Again, he laughed and he said that my friend 'A' thought it wasn't fair that I was cheating on him and then he showed me his cell phone. Spence, A sent him a picture of us kissing in the _treehouse_."

Aria was sobbing now and she wasn't looking at me since her back was facing me. I moved her body, so I could see her face while she stayed in my embrace. I lifted her chin, so she was looking directly in my eyes.

"Baby, it'll be okay, I promise."

"No it won't, Spence! A has a picture of us kissing in the treehouse, which means that we're not even safe at the place where we always felt safe! It also means that A can expose us to everyone in this town – to your _parents_."

"Aria, I don't care if A pushes us out of the closet. As long as I have you by my side, I'm happy."

"You really mean that?"

"Of course, I do! You're everything to me! I mean, my family doesn't even care about me. Yes, there's always Emily and Hanna, but I've never loved someone as much as I love you."

"Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you so much… You're everything to me as well."

She leaned closer and took my lips in hers. When breathing became an issue, we parted away and I looked at her darkened eyes. She slowly began to kiss my jaw line, making her way to my neck. She found my pulse point and sucked on it, sure to leave a mark. I slid my hands under her shirt, making her moan at the contact of my fingertips on her bare skin. I made my way up until I touched the hem of her bra. She took my wrists in her hands and removed my own from their spot under her shirt.

"You said 'not today' , remember?"

I groaned and closed my eyes. "Fine."

"Are you disappointed?" She said, smirking.

"No! What are you talking about."

"Oh, yes. You so are!"

"Okay. 'Disapointed' is not the word, 'frustrated' is!" I said, pouting.

"Oh, Spence. You look really cute when you do that face."

A little smile appeared on my face and I pecked her on the lips.

"Thank you. Do you wanna listen to a movie with your girlfriend?"

Realizing that I used the word _girlfriend_ even if we hadn't talked about that yet, I turned my eyes to the wooden floor. Aria laughed.

"Spence, I think I might have the best girlfriend on Earth!"

"_Might_?"I asked, grinning.

"Understatement. I _have_ the most perfect girlfriend on Earth!"

"Yeah, right. What do you think about _The Notebook_?"

"Sounds nice."

I put the movie on and went back to sit on the bed. Putting my arms around Aria's waist, I pulled her into my lap and gave her a quick kiss on the back of the neck.

While the movie played, Aria leaned more and more into me. She finally fell asleep, so I turned off the TV and put my girlfriend under the sheets in just her underwears. I took off my shirt and skirt, keeping only my bra and panties. I slipped in the bed next to her.

When I woke up the next morning, Aria was still sleeping by my side. Her body was pressed against mine and my arm was protectively wrapped around her tiny waist. Smiling at how cute she looked when she slept, I began to trail kisses on the back of her neck, slowly making my way down her back. She moaned and turned around to look at me.

"Good morning ,Lovely" I said before kissing her lips.

"Mmmmh I think this is the best way to wake up in the morning."

"You're right, Ar. I love waking up to the sight of my beautiful girlfriend."

Placing her arms around me, she tried to pull me even closer than we already were. She softly whispered in my ear. "I'd like to stay in bed with you all day, but we have to go to school and we're going to be late if you keep kissing me like this."

"WHAT? We have school? Shit!" I shrieked while quickly getting up. "I need to get dressed!"

"I really like you in underwears. They suit you pretty well." She said teasingly.

"Oh. Right. I'll go to school wearing only my underwears and everyone will look at _your almost naked girlfriend_." I said, joking.

"Yeah. Maybe you should wear something else and keep that outfit for me."

"That's what I thought." I said, laughing. "I need to go home to grab my things. I'll see you at school ?"

"Yeah! And Spence, don't forget to put on some clothes!"

I smiled and took my shirt and skirt on the floor before leaving the bedroom.


	5. Phone trick

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Hope you'll like it :) Read & review please.**

Chapter 5: Phone trick

After getting dressed at Aria's house, I drove back to my place. I opened the door as quietly as possible and tiptoed to my bedroom. My chemistry book was lying on my bed. I grabbed it and threw it in my bag. Finally, I changed my clothes since I was wearing those from the day before. I chose a dark blue dress and, after looking at myself in the mirror, ran down the stairs. My mother was sitting in the kitchen, eating breakfast.

"Hi, Spencer. Where did you spend the night?"

"At Aria's… She needed help to study for a History test."

"Oh, that's great. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Yes, of course, Mom."

"Could I borrow your phone for the day? Mine is broken and your father needs his cellphone today, he can't give it to me."She asked.

"I… Why don't you ask Melissa?"

"Spencer. You don't need your phone when you're in class, so give it to me, please."

I reluctantly extended my hand for her to take my phone. She took it and smiled. "Thanks, Spencer." She said and I ran to my car, determined not to be late for school.

At lunch, I walked to Aria's locker, waiting for her before joining Hanna and Emily at our table. She was making her way through the crowd of students and smiled when she saw me. She dropped her books in her locker. We locked arms and headed to the cafeteria. We sat side by side, Hanna and Emily in front of us.

"So, are you two finally dating?" Hanna asked.

"Yes," Aria said, looking at me lovingly. "Spencer's my girlfriend."

I smiled. It felt so nice to hear Aria saying I was her girlfriend. I took her hand under the table, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm so happy for you, girls! Are you going to tell your parents?" Emily asked, worried.

"Not yet. Aria and I still haven't decided when we're going to come out."

"There's no rush at all. It took me a long time to do so."Emily added.

"Hey Ar, is Spencer a good kisser?" Hanna asked, smirking.

I felt my face turning bright red and even more as Aria answered "Yes." Her hand, which was still in mine, moved to rest on my knee. Her thumb started rubbing small circles on it. She came closer to me and whispered in my ear "Did you receive my text?" I quickly turned, directly facing her. I took her hand again and got up.

"We need to talk. We'll be right back!" I said, already leading Aria in the opposite direction.

"No dirty stuff, girls!" Hanna half-screamed in our back.

I dragged Aria in the empty hallway and finally stopped to look at her.

"Spencer, what's wrong?"

Ignoring her question, I asked "What did you write in that text? I need to know the exact words."

"I don't remember the exact words, but I was asking you on a date. Our _first _date. Why? What's wrong with that?"

"Oh, Aria… I screwed up, Baby." I said looking at the tile floor. "I don't have my phone today… My mom has it and she's going to read your text and understand that we're more than just friends."

"Spence, it's okay." She cupped my cheek. "Everything will be just fine and it's not your fault. I'm the one who sent this text."

"No. I should have told you that my mom had my phone. I'm so sorry, Baby. Because of me, my parents will know and they won't like it. I know they won't. And I'm scared…"

"Spence, you don't have to be scared. I'm with you in all of this and there's no way I would let you go. We'll fight together, okay?"

"Yes. Thanks, Ar. I love you so much."

"I lov – "

"Spencer Jill Hastings! You're coming with me, right now!" Someone screamed. I recognized the voice and I could picture the angry expression on her face before I turned around. My mother was standing right beside Aria and me. My girlfriend quickly grabbed my hand, trying to tell me everything would be fine and that she loved me. We started walking towards the school door, but my mother's voice stopped us. "Aria isn't coming!" She said, hatred in her voice. I could feel Aria's body tense beside me and I pulled her in a hug. She whispered in my ear "I love you too, Spence. Stay strong." And with that, my mother separated us and grabbed my wrist, making sure I wouldn't escape. I looked over my shoulder to see Aria silently crying.


End file.
